Uma boa noite de sono
by Captain Jones
Summary: "Você vai ser minha esta noite..." Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, um pedido pode faze-los ter mais uma noite juntos. Fic one-shoot,  song-fic  Trilha sonora: S&M - Rihanna "Davypso"


_Esta fic não tem nenhum fin lucrativo. Espero que gostem (Song-fic) (one-shoot)_

_Trilha sonora: S&M – Rihanna_

_Indispensável!_

_**AVISO: ESTE CAP CONTEM CENAS "HOT" CUIDADO! (leitores inocentes, voltem para a pagina anterior)**  
_

_

* * *

_**Classificação: Romance/Cenas "HOT"/Davypso**

**Recomendação: Não recomendado p/ menores de 12 anos. (Antes era 10, mas eu dei uma revisada no conteúdo)**

**Personagem principal: Davy Jones**

**Interpretado por: Bill Nighy**

**Personagem secundário: Calypso**

**Interpretado por: Naomie Harris**

**

* * *

**

**Uma boa noite de sono...  
**

_Era tarde, a lua brilhava no céu, iluminando o denso e escuro mar do caribe. As águas estavam tranquilas, e havia uma leve e agradável brisa. Uma noite perfeita para navegar. A bordo do Holandês Voador, todos já haviam dormido. Exceto o capitão do navio, Davy Jones, que estava no convés a observar o luar._

-Mais uma noite sem dormir - Disse Davy Jones para si mesmo.

-Por que não conseguiu mais dormir? - Perguntou alguém atrás dele - O passado está a lhe assombrar?

-_Não pode ser... - _Pensou Jones, virando-se para quem estava atrás dele. E era exatamente quem ele não queria ver.

-O que você quer, Calypso? - Perguntou ele.

Calypso aproximou-se dele.

-Negociar. - Respondeu Calypso - Tem um minuto para mim?

-Para você, eu não tenho absolutamente nada! - Disse Jones - E se afaste de mim!

-Eu não viria aqui se não fosse importante Davy Jones, - ela disse - Por favor...

Davy Jones revirou os olhos. Muito a contra-gosto, decidiu escutar o que ela tinha a lhe dizer. Eles foram para um quarto que havia ao lado da cabine do capitão, pois lá teriam privacidade.

**(No quarto)**

-O que você tem de tão importante para resolver comigo? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Eu preciso que você volte a levar as almas para o outro lado – Calypso respondeu

-Eu não farei isto – Jones disse secamente – Se era só isso, você já pode ir.

-Você não entende, - Ela tentou continuar – as almas tem de ser levadas. Ou elas ficarão a vagar por este mundo.

-O problema não é meu. – Ele disse.

-O problema é de todos nós! – Disse Calypso – E o primeiro a ser castigado será você, pois você deveria estar as levando!

-Pois que castigado eu seja, então! – Disse Davy Jones – Mas não existe castigo maior do que você!

-Por favor Davy, - Disse Calypso se jogando aos pés dele – por favor! Eu te imploro! Eu faço qualquer coisa!

-Qualquer coisa? – Perguntou Jones, com um leve brilho nos olhos, e um toque de malicia em sua voz.

-É só você pedir. – ela disse

Davy Jones sorriu satisfeito.

-Tudo bem, eu vou voltar a levar as almas para o outro lado... – Dizia Jones

-Obrigado Davy – Dizia Calypso enquanto se levantava – Eu nem sei como lhe...

-_... Mas com uma condição. – _Disse ele

-Qual? – Perguntou Calypso

Davy Jones a colocou contra a parede da cabine, Calypso tentou soltar-se inutilmente, pois ele era muito mais forte do que ela.

_- Você vai ser minha esta noite. – _Davy Jones sussurrou-lhe – Este é o único preço que irei aceitar. Temos um acordo?

-_Acordo – _Concordou Calypso.

Por um momento, nada de respiração. E sim, um beijo apaixonado e feroz, que intensificou-se conforme os segundos passavam-se.

-_Maldição!_ – Pensou Jones – _Com tantas mulheres salgadas no mundo, eu me apaixono por esta! _

_Por que ele? – _Pensou Calypso – _Por que ele me..._

_-... enlouquece? – _Pensou Jones – _Eu não a amo! Minha história com ela..._

_-Acabou – _Pensou Calypso

**(N/A: Turn on the music!)**

Os lábios dos dois moviam-se com desejo, e foi o mesmo sentimento que fez com que as mãos dela corressem pela camisa do homem, já meio aberta. A sanidade de ambos acabou, quando a camisa foi praticamente arrancada do corpo do pirata. O mesmo, nem ligou para o ato. Estava muito ocupado desamarrando os nós do vestido...

Passos trôpegos, conduziam um ao outro até a cama. As peças de roupas cedendo as mãos de ambos, enquanto pele tocava pele, língua tocava língua, e bocas devoravam-se.

Ele a levou até a cama e a deitou, deitando-se sobre ela. Ela o beijava com toda a paixão que podia. O contato de seus corpos se tornava mais íntimo, mais possessivo.

_É tão bom ser má, _

_De jeito nenhum vou voltar atrás_

Davy Jones trouxe os quadris dela para perto de si, e fez com que a perna dela enlaça-se sua cintura. Ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, e Calypso gemeu. Ela deixou pender a cabeça para o lado e fechar os olhos. Gemeu outra vez, mais alto. Jones continuou beijando o pescoço dela, mordendo levemente, lambendo onde havia mordido.

_Porque eu posso ser má, mas eu sou muito boa nisso_

_Sexo no ar, eu não me importo, eu amo o cheiro_

_Paus e pedras podem quebrar meus ossos_

_Mas correntes e chicotes me excitam_

_Porque eu posso ser má, mas eu sou muito boa nisso_

_Sexo no ar, eu não me importo, eu amo o cheiro_

_Paus e pedras podem quebrar meus ossos_

_Mas correntes e chicotes me excitam_

Calypso amava o que Jones fazia, ele era tão... diferente, tão... Adorável. Ela queria beijá-lo eternamente... Depois que ele beijou seu pescoço, ela beijou as cicatrizes dele, como se fosse capaz cura-las. Davy Jones a segurou na nuca, trazendo seus lábios de encontro aos seus.

_O amor é ótimo, o amor é bom_

_Com criatividade e sem limites_

_A aflição da sensação me deixa querendo mais_

_Porque eu posso ser má, mas eu sou muito boa nisso_

_Sexo no ar, eu não me importo, eu amo o cheiro_

_Paus e pedras podem quebrar meus ossos_

_Mas correntes e chicotes me excitam_

_Na na na venha, venha, venha_

_Eu gosto, eu gosto_

_Venha, venha, venha_

_Eu gosto, eu gosto_

_Venha, venha, venha_

_Eu gosto, eu gosto_

_Venha, venha, venha_

_Eu gosto, eu gosto_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_Ah, eu adoro a sensação que você me traz, oh, você me excita_

_É exatamente o que eu desejo, dê pra mim com força_

_E me encontrar no meu quarto e faça meu corpo dizer ah, ah, ah..._

_Eu gosto, eu gosto_

Nenhum deles se lembrava de quando foi a ultima vez que sentiram tanto prazer de uma vez só. O ritmo aumentou. Ambos gemiam e gritavam.

_Paus e pedras podem quebrar meus ossos_

_Mas correntes e chicotes me excitam_

-Continue... – Pediu Calypso no momento em que Jones havia cessado as caricias – Continue...

_Paus e pedras podem quebrar meus ossos_

_Mas correntes e chicotes me excitam_

Calypso anunciou o seu clímax, um pouco antes do de Davy Jones. Ele suspirou enquanto ela o acariciava no rosto. Ele beijou-a o mais delicadamente possível, e deitou ao lado dela, e ela deitou-se sobre seu peito.

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

**S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2**

**(Na manhã seguinte)**

Davy Jones acordou, e, lembrando-se da noite passada, abriu os seus olhos e olhou para o outro lado da cama. Porem, Calypso já não estava mais lá.

_-Tipico de uma deusa - _Pensou Davy Jones_ - O que você estava esperando? Que quando acordasse ela estivesse ao seu lado?_ **  
**

Era exatamente o que ele queria que acontecesse. A amava e não podia negar. E a noite anterior provou que seu coração ainda pertencia a ela. Ele apenas fingia que havia esquecido o que sente por ela.

Foi então que, percebeu um bilhete que havia sido deixado sob a escrivaninha ao lado da cama. Ele o pegou e leu:

_Obrigado pela noite passada, foi inesquecivel._

_Agora, cumpra a sua parte no acordo._

_ Calypso_

**S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2**

_A tripulação estava no convés, esperando o capitão dar as ordens. Todos ficaram incrivelmente surpresos ao ver o sorriso no rosto dele quando saiu da cabine, e ficaram ainda mais surpresos quando lhes foi dito que levariam as almas ao outro lado novamente. Há anos não viam Davy Jones tão bem como naquele dia. Porém, todos pensaram apenas, que ele só teve uma boa noite de sono.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Aye pessoal! (Escritora tremendo depois de ter escrito uma fic destas)**_

_**

* * *

Só uma boa noite de sono? (risada maléfica)**_

**_(Captain Jones se recuperando) Desculpem, mas essa fic foi intensa. _**

Para os leitores inocentes, se ainda estiverem pensando na fic: EU AVISEI VCS!

**Em breve o link para ouvir a musica estará no meu perfil (Vou tentar colocar agora)**

* * *

_**Minha primeira song-fic one-shoot  
**_

**Me façam um favor,mandem reviews!**

_**Captain Jones**_

_**Pirate Forever**_


End file.
